As an example of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film on a substrate is often carried out by non-simultaneously supplying a precursor gas, an oxygen (O)-containing gas and a hydrogen (H)-containing gas to the substrate existing within a process chamber.
However, the present inventors have revealed through extensive studies that, if an O-containing gas or a H-containing gas is supplied into a process chamber, there is a case where a large amount of particles are generated in the process chamber.